Lucid Pulse
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Robbie wakes up in arctic sweats. It is not of his doing, but rather something unworldly that is scaring him. What if he carries out the messages?
1. Ice

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**This one is one of my more darker Rob-centered fics. Usually they are leaning toward the romantic side, but the ideas for this fic were permeating in my mind, so I had to write something and post. Hope you enjoy reading this first chapter and leave some reviews, maybe point out a direction I could go with Lucid Pulse…**

* * *

><p><em>You must carry out my plan because I demand that they recognize my existence!<em>

"**What the hell?" **Robbie woke up in a very cold sweat, and quickly touched his face using both hands. He threw on his glasses as he scanned the room for a presence. Only Rex's "snoring" could be heard, a noise that worked better than a sleeping pill. Robbie went back to sleep immediately, unbeknownst to himself that the sudden waking up would occur for several more nights in a row. When the last one happened, a terrified Robbie could only go to Lane for help.

"Have you told your friends about this?" Robbie looked at Lane as if he were crazy, explaining what would've happened had he done that.

"They wouldn't understand since they don't _get_ me."

"I'd like for you to elaborate on that please…"

"I'm a weird kid, but I don't let the weird take over my daily life. I have a couple of spare pairs of frames at home… and Rex." Lane took diligent notes of what he heard and seen, both the verbals and non-verbals.

"In my honest opinion Robbie, I believe you need better advice than what I am able to provide. As a matter of fact, you need to see a psychologist that specializes in what is troubling you. I know of some colleagues in my professional network that can help you…"

"**I DO NOT REQUIRE SUCH TALKING TO!**"

"Excuse me?" Lane looked up from his paper with a psychologist's contact information and Robbie with his glasses off, covering a portion of his face using one of his hands. Lane took note of the different breathing Robbie was exhaling because it sounded slurred and mouthy to him.

"Are you okay Robbie?" Robbie replied that he was doing just fine, though his voice was weak and strained. A quick thumbs up he gave Lane and then it was out of his office for Robbie. As soon as he reached his locker, he collapsed until he sat against the lower lockers with his legs stretched out. **He was in fear not because his voice was the one that responded to Lane's suggestion.**

"I'm not going to let you take control of my emotions! I kindly demand that you leave me the HELL alone!"

"What's the matter, Robbie?" Robbie looked up and saw Cat and his girlfriend Jade staring at him. Upon seeing Jade, Robbie hid his face in embarrassment. He did not want to discuss what happened. Noticing that Jade was giving her the eye, Cat told them both see you at lunch as she skipped to her design class.

"Are you okay?" a very worried Jade said as she snuggled close to her man, erupting Robbie's heart with warmth. Like a worried girlfriend should, Jade put her head on Robbie's should, closing her eyes and softly sighing towards the ceiling. She was doing well in all her classes, which allowed her to stay as long as she needed to with her boyfriend. Just as a flashback was nearing her mind, Robbie finally broke his silence.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I don't ever want to do that to you Jade because I care about you deeply." Robbie said as he got up, with Jade doing the same thing.

"I just had a bad dream and I thought about it when I was at,"

"At where?" Jade's voice had suddenly intensified whilst sounding forceful.

"In Lane's office,"

"You saw a counselor?"

"I did not know where else to turn Jade. My parents would not believe me and our friends would laugh at me. Most important though is not wanting to burden my girlfriend." Jade forgave Robbie with a passionate kiss, pulling him close for an embrace.

"Dude, don't ever think that I don't want to be burdened. As a matter of fact, I'd rather you burden me than you having to suffer."

* * *

><p><em>Conviction! <em>


	2. Ice 2: The Slip

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

"**This one is one of my darker Rob-centered fics. Usually they are leaning toward the romantic side, but the ideas for this fic were permeating in my mind, so I had to write something and post. "**

**Thank you for the reviews thus far, it's cool that people take the time to read and leave a review after they read.**

* * *

><p>That's just like Jade, Robbie mused to himself as they he went to drop his girlfriend off at her home.<p>

_Okay, babe? I do not want for you to be burdened with whatever you're suffering from. Burden me! Make ME suffer okay?_

"_That's the thing Jade_," Robbie was saying aloud to himself as he drove along the congested Interstate, "_It would not be fair for you to suffer for something that's affecting me_."

**Are you sure about that?**

"What the hell?" Robbie shrieked whilst on the neutral 'drive' just under the various interchanging freeways. Traffic had slowed to a stop, so it had only been a few seconds that Robbie had shut his eyes.

**Hey, wake up!**

Knocking on the driver's window was an angry man who seemed ready to break the window. Robbie pinched himself to wake up and when he did that, he just noticed a clenched fist whose veins were about to burst. A quick glance out in front of him, and Robbie saw that there was still standstill traffic.

"Excuse me sir, but there is still a standstill,"

**You listen to me!**

"You're choking me!" Robbie felt his life escape from him, and he could do nothing about it. He wanted to desperately think about his family, friends, and about his girl Jade, but flashes were not able to manifest themselves in the subconscious.

**That's right Robbie, you **_**try**_** and think about that. **

Robbie then saw that clenched fist from the man cocked back and then punch his temple, a force more horrendous than anything he could imagine.

_Jade…_

"Hello, Robbie?" Robbie woke up and heard a familiar voice ringing from his phone.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, you called? What's up?" Robbie realized that the phone was on speaker, and so he picked it up and started talking to Jade about the first subject that came to his mind.

"I, uh, do not like boats."

"Oh, um you don't?"

"I told you that on our first date… are you okay?"

"Yes I am, sorry for being weird." Robbie said good bye and ended the call. Instinctively, he felt his temple and his neck- no visible marks or bruises. He could've sworn that he had been cold cocked on the interstate. Wait a minute though, Robbie thought, _was I not just on the interstate?_

"Impossible! I was just on the freeway. I had just dropped off my girlfriend at her home. Why do I feel like I'm still on the freeway?"

_Am I dreaming?_

The question was asked as Robbie fought back tears. He was scared as hell, a fear that he would not, under any circumstances, discuss with Jade. He thought about the talk with Lane, and he reached into his pocket to dial the number of the psychologist.

"Hello? This is Robbie Shapiro and I go to Hollywood Arts."

"Ah yes Mr. Shapiro, Lane told me you would be calling."

**xxx**

Jade sensed that Robbie did not know he was calling her. She thought that she had made herself clear about the burdens.

"I'm not mad at him, but it seems like he did not _know_ he was calling me. Just what is going on with you Robbie? Talk to me, please!" Jade clutched her pillow as she pondered what to do. They had recently gone steady as boyfriend and girlfriend, and it was like a dream for Jade. Never had she felt so happy until Robbie came along. Her life was trekking on some flat line before the cursor began drawing the curvy lines. As the eyes were closing for a power slumber, an idea occurred to Jade. The plan would not be ready until she talked to everyone the plan required talking to.

The next few days went by and no episodes happened. The group went out to Karaoke Dokie and The Gorilla Club on successive nights. The two places were thought to have been forgotten, but Cat helpfully brought it up when cards were being played. It was a blast for all involved, especially Robbie since he did not have to think about the episodes. Tori was a master at getting the rings and Cat had seemingly tamed the rabbit at the Gorilla Club. Beck and Andre were talking to Rex's Northridge girls, which drew an evil eye from both Tori and Cat respectively.

Jade brought some water bottles and took them out of her bag. She noticed Robbie grabbing the railings and proceeded to head to near the entrance and fetch her bag for some water on account of seeing her man possibly thirsty.

Robbie was in an embrace with Jade when he found himself having a tight grip on the railings. Seeing the gorilla was funny, but then something flashed in his mind and that was making him grip the rails. Jade knew that asking a feeble _Are you okay?_ would not work, so she quietly got out of the embrace and went to fetch some bottled water from her bag.

The episodes, though they had not happened recently, were beginning to weigh on Robbie. The fear was crippling and he did not know how to vent the pent up emotions swirling inside of him.

"Hey funny-looking kid with the glasses!" Robbie looked up but recognized the voice as that of the host person, who wanted Robbie to fight the guy in the gorilla costume.

"Oh yeah, didn't Tori do this the other day you were telling me?" Robbie looked at Jade, who was slightly caught off guard with the way he asked the question. She said that yes, Tori was, uh, victorious in that regard. Robbie asked Jade if he should fight the gorilla.

"I'm not the strongest guy in the world, but I can certainly take a gorilla on- what say you Jade?" Jade was pleased that Robbie felt good and gave him a kiss for good luck.

"Win," was what Jade whispered in his ear. With the confidence of his girlfriend, Robbie took off his glasses, rubbed his hands, and readied himself to get the banana.

"Go for it man!"

"Get em Robbie!"

"Do it for Jade!"

**Yes, do it for your woman.**

At that point, it seemed that Robbie blacked out. The bell sounded and the gorilla was pounding its chest for intimidation purposes, but he seemed to be the only one that noticed a dark aura emanating from Robbie, an aura that made his fake fur stand up. He went inside the cage and cowered his head to the ground, not daring to look at Robbie or the stunned crowd. It would seem as though the crowd caught on a little while later, because Robbie was merely starting at the banana, not even making an attempt to fetch it in order to secure a victory. The Breakfast Bunch could only scratch their heads as to why the Club became theirs for the time being, but Jade knew and her grip on the railing became wavy.

_Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?_

**You know what you need to do Robbie, she's right there!**

_I don't know what the hell you are talking about! She is right there, but I do not know what you want me to do!_

Robbie grabbed the banana and raised his arms in victory. What became clear to the bunch was evident- Robbie had some dark bags under his eyes and seemed to be sleepwalking. The teetering of his body could be excused as he passed out, tumbling over the blocks and laying face down right in front of Jade.

* * *

><p><em>A not so sweet victory…<em>


	3. Final Pulse

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Life happens… **_**everyone**_** experiences the highs and lows of it.**

**Italics will be used to mark the past and the present tense.**

* * *

><p><em>Not in a million years did Jade West believe she would be in a relationship with Robbie Shapiro, a boy that, alongside Sinjin Van Cleef, were the frequent butts of the jokes Hollywood Arts students made. She too said some jokes but when she felt weird for dishing out Robbie humor, something was brewing.<em>

"Wake up Robbie, please!" Jade wailed away, her true self shining out. Her friends did not have time to get slack jawed at this Jade that was unknown to them, a Jade who used the very same fingers she used for one of the most humorous Robbie jokes to hold his hand tightly.

_Robbie didn't mind the jokes people were saying about him; however, it did matter when Jade, his crush, said them. The reason that Jade's ribbing was more impacting was because of the crush Robbie had on her. He was gathering courage to tell her how he felt, but that's when her joke seemingly "ruined" whatever chance was had. _

**Wake up fool!**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Unbeknownst to his friends, who saw him groan loudly with the occasional spazzed pulse, Robbie was having a fight in his mind. This voice that kept talking to him, informing him that he needed to say something to his woman. But what was it that he needed to tell her?

_Robbie was ready to tell Jade how he felt because the feelings could no longer be bottled up. Having just shut his locker, he made it a point to find Jade during the lunch hour and let her know then. _

"_He's the man!" Robbie watched as Jade was doing a mini-performance… blindfolded? Jade had someone take off the blindfold and pointed in the direction of Robbie. For a split second, Robbie and Jade locked eyes and Robbie could've sworn that Jade did want to perform anymore. _

"_Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?" To Robbie's horror, Jade was still in her performance and he was the only one seemingly noticing the slight spike in her voice._

"Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?" Robbie woke up and felt the warm hand of his girlfriend and promptly returned the favor. Jade started to cry and everyone cheered that Robbie awoke from his episode. Robbie got up and stretched for a minute and felt lightheaded after being out for what seemed like a long time.

"Robbie, you wanted to talk to me?" Robbie turned around and looked at Jade with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me for a minute. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I uh you know, what just happened?" Jade retold the events that recently transpired, up until Robbie asked his question. As they were engaging in conversation, their friends slowly walked away so Rade can have their conversation. The friends were outside and both Robbie and Jade sat with their backs to the boxes stacked on top of each other, leading to the banana.

"What's been going on with you?" Jade has a stern, but worried voice. Robbie did what has been natural to him until this point.

"I did not want to tell you what's been going on because of the fear of burdening you." Immediately Jade rested her head on her man's shoulder and sighed. Oh that sigh drove Robbie crazy and was one of the many things that he…

"You know that I would take all of your burdens in a heartbeat Robbie, I told you this before."

"I know you did, it's just some dumb guy thing about being herculean. As they say, just be you and I was not being myself in that regard."

"Was it because of the lucid dreaming?" Robbie dropped his head in shame, not wanting to admit that was the culprit. Jade now rested her head in Robbie's lap, locking eyes in the same way that they did before.

"It was because of the lucid dreaming… I mean, I remember asking if I can talk to you for a minute, which I did when I was dreaming. My eyes were closed,"

"But you spoke them verbally though." Jade feigned stretching her arms, her hand going towards Robbie's. They smiled at each other as the reaching hand achieved its success by getting held.

"Did you pass out after remembering a bad memory?" Robbie's eyebrows narrowed, hoping to avoid answering the question due to the good vibes they were having. No more, he told himself. He would be upfront with all of these occurrences from here on in.

"Remember when you performed that time and it was disguised as a joke? Did you feel something that day?"

"_Seriously Jade, can I have eleven seconds of your time?" Jade's focused did not permit her to hear the question. _

"_You have something to say to me?" Jade butched her voice when asking, motioning Robbie with her hand to get closer to her. He did that, confused as to what she was going to do._

"_I wanted to talk to you after school Jade, can you spare a few minutes?" _

"_If you have something to say to me, say it now!"_

**Do it now fool!**

"Um, I think I just had a dream." Robbie was apologizing for being lucid again, but Jade cut him off, explaining that it was _she_ that had the dream.

"YOU had the dream? How could you be dreaming like that?"

"You asked me to remember my performance from that day and I did… I confess that I did a lot of research about what you were experiencing, and I trained myself to dream like that. It felt weird at first, but I quickly adapted. Babe, I knew you were hiding this from the moment you started to act funny. You told me not to worry about it, but I couldn't just _not_ you know? The research told me what was up and then I learned how to be lucid. It's scary as hell to be feeling like that… just what about that day made you act this way?"

_Robbie was in a tough spot. Jade, whilst still in performance mode, wanted him to say whatever it was that he needed to say. He hated being put to the spot like this, but there was no turning back._

"_I like you Jade West!" Immediately Jade turned off performance mode and like her peers, was stunned that Robbie confessed in that fashion._

"_I wanted to wait until after school to tell you this, but you put me on the spot. You couldn't give me a chance to tell you this after school. Whatever though, you know now that I like you. Guess it's going to be unrequited since a beautiful girl like you would never go out with a guy like me." Robbie started taking a step forward to head to class, but immediately bolted out of the school. No one bothered to go after him. The bell rung and the students headed to their respective classes. Jade just stood there, stunned not by her performance, but rather the confession Robbie made. _

**Now!**

"I love you Jade West." Jade covered her mouth with the free hand, but took it off since she did not want to mask her reaction. The smile extended from ear to ear.

"I love you too Robbie Shapiro." From there on in, there wasn't anymore dreaming that occurred. That voice that kept speaking to Robbie during his dreams hasn't spoken since. Both got up and exited the Gorilla Club to meet up with their friends, whom were relieved that everything was back to normal. The smile could not be taken from Robbie's face.

"_So that's what you wanted me to say huh? After all of these dreams, you wanted me to tell my girlfriend that in order to further strengthen our feelings for each other… Thank you."_


End file.
